This invention relates to a speaker system arranged in a housing adapted to be inserted in a conventional electrical socket such as that used for light bulbs and floodlights.
900 MHz wireless transmission has enabled greater utilization of effective wireless FM audio transmission. A preferred 900 MHz system to be used in this invention is that identified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,735 entitled WIRELESS SIGNAL TRANSMISSION SYSTEMS, METHODS AND APPARATUS issued on Apr. 25, 1995 to Robert M. Borchardt et al. This patent is incorporated herein by reference.
An object of this invention is to provide a speaker which is connected to a conventional electrical bulb socket of the threaded or bayonet type so that power tothe speaker is provided by the power normally provided to the appliance placed in the socket. In a preferred embodiment, an appliance, such as an electric bulb, is integrated with a speaker in a single integral unit so that the same electrical socket powers both the electrical speaker as well as the electrical bulb. Additionally the device may include a rechargeable battery to enable it to operate without the light being powered.
This invention may find wide acceptance in environments in industrial, commercial and consumer environments where background music is played.